Just A Dream
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Karena sesuatu yang berawal dari sebuah kesalahan, tidak akan berakhir baik— A KaiHun fic feat. KaiStal. Mpreg, boys love! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Just A Dream chapter 1/3**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal Jung, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, KaiStal**_

 _ **Warning : kemungkinan ini ada M-preg nya. Gak masalah kan ?**_

 _ **Summary : "Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun, kau mengambil alih seluruh kehidupan ku. Kau mampu menjungkir balikan hati ku, kau mampu membuat ku tak bisa menjauh dari mu. Apa yang harus aku berikan lagi padamu, Kim Jongin ? Kau bisa membuat ku menjadi milik mu, tapi-**_

 _ **Kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi milik ku" - Oh Sehun**_

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun pagi ini, cuaca terasa begitu dingin mengingat saat ini sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur.

Angin bertiup lembut, perlahan menelusup melewati celah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai.

Belaian sang angin terasa menggelitik kulit wajah nya hingga terpaksa kedua mata yang terpejam itu perlahan tebuka, menampakan sepasang manik sewarna lelehan caramel. Indah sekali.

Mata nya mengerjap, mencoba membiaskan cahaya yang dengan malu malu mengintip dari balik tirai sebelum kemudian manik caramel itu mengedar. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali memejamkan mata sekejap. Terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi di akhir pekan seperti ini, di tambah tubuh nya yang terasa kaku dan lemas setelah kegiatan malam yang ia lakukan bersama namja tampan yang kini masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Kepalanya perlahan menoleh, menatap namja lain yang masih terlelap sambil menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, tangan putih nya terulur mengelus surai lembut milik namja-nya.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati, bolehkah ia memanggil namja di sebelahnya itu-

Miliknya ?

Kembali menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutup tubuh naked penuh bercak milik nya. Namja cantik itu memungut boxer yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sebelum kemudian memakainya.

Dengan langkah terseok, Sehun memaksa kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menghiraukan rasa sakit dan pening di kepala, ia harus segera menyingkirkan bau sperm yang menempel di tubuh nya.

 **Crashh ...**

Sehun memejamkan mata membiarkan air hangat membasuh tubuh lengketnya. Hhhh ... Ini sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Namja cantik berkulit pucat itu bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, tak perlu membuka mata, ia tau siapa itu. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat sebelum terhenti tepat di depan nya.

Sehun membuka mata, dan Satu Satu nya pemandangan yang bisa Sehun lihat adalah tubuh atletis tanpa sehelai benangpun milik namja yang berdiri di depannya itu.

Ia tersenyum, sebelum bibir tipis itu berkata-

"Selamat pagi, Kai" - dengan lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban verbal yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Kai, namja berkulit tan eksotis itu malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun sebelum kemudian tangan kecoklatan itu menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik namja cantik di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu menyukai saat saat seperti ini.

Saat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Kai.

Berdua, di ranjang mereka dengan Kai yang memeluk tubuh nakednya erat, menghadiahi sepanjang leher dan bahunya dengan kecupan ringan yang sukses membuat darah nya berdesir hebat.

Ini menakjubkan, Sehun tidak pernah bosan dengan apapun yang Kai lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Namja tan itu sudah mengambil alih seluruh kehidupannya, mengambil hati dan pikirannya, dan semuanya. Kai telah memiliki apapun yang ada dalam diri Sehun.

Tidak terlewat satupun.

Anggap saja Sehun gila atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai manusia paling bodoh di dunia.

Sehun tidak peduli, ia hanya berusaha agar Kai tetap berada di sisinya. Meski tidak akan selamanya, Setidaknya biarkan ia memiliki Kai di saat seperti ini.

Hanya saat ini.

 _ **Bipp ... Bipp ... Bip ...**_

Ponsel milik Kai berdering, membuat namja tan itu mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Sehun.

Tangan kecoklatan itu terulur meraih ponsel yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

 ** _Klik_**

"Ya, sayang ?"

 _'...'_

"Hmm ..." Kai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked nya dan Sehun. "Aku akan kesana sekarang"

 _'...'_

"Tidak usah menjemput ku. Aku yang akan menjemput mu. Tunggu lima belas menit, aku akan segera ke apartment mu" namja tan itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatap nanar punggung nya yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Namja cantik itu menghela napas, tangan putihnya menarik kembali selimut yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai dan mengunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau akan pergi ?" Sehun bertanya lirih sesaat setelah Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan pakaian rapinya.

Kai mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Di luar hujan deras, apa kau tidak ingin tinggal ?"

"Aku harus menemui kekasih ku" namja tampan itu berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Jangan menunggu ku, mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menemani ku pekan ini, ap-"

"Aku pergi" Kai memotong ucapan Sehun sebelum kemudian mengecup kening namja cantik itu sekilas.

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Kedua mata berkaca kacanya menatap punggung Kai yang perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar.

"Hiks-"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun lah yang harus kembali mengalah.

Kenapa rasanya semakin sakit saja ?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kai mempelakukan Sehun seperti ini. Tapi kenapa denyutan menyakitkan dalam hatinya semakin terasa mengerikan setiap harinya ?

Bukankah harusnya namja cantik itu bisa lebih kuat dari ini ?

Oh ayolah, kau sudah terbiasa untuk di sakiti, Oh Sehun! Jangan menangis lagi!

"Hiks-" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, menghalau ribuan isakan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kenapa Kai tidak pernah mau mengerti dirinya ? Apa semua yang sudah Sehun berikan pada namja tan itu belum cukup untuk membuat nya mengerti ?

Sehun tidak perlu balasan cinta nya dari Kai, itu terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. Ia hanya ingin Kai ada di saat namja cantik itu membutuhkannya.

Bukan hanya menemui Sehun ketika Kai sedang ingin bermain dengan tubuhnya, lalu setelahnya pergi begitu saja.

Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Semua memang salahnya, salahnya dan salahnya. Ia membuat semua nya menjadi rumit seperti ini. Ia yang menawarkan dirinya pada Kai, ia yang mengatakan akan melakukan apapun agar Kai tetap di sampingnya, ia yang membiarkan Kai bisa menyentuhnya sesuka hati, ia juga yang membiarkan perasaannya pada Kai semakin dalam setiap detiknya. Padahal ia tau, Kai tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman.

Teman tidur yang bisa namja tan itu sentuh sesuka hati.

"ARGGGGHHHH!"

 **BANG!**

Sehun melempar ponselnya ke lantai, setelahnya namja cantik itu menangis histeris sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Ini menyakitkan! Sangat sakit hingga rasanya ingin mati saja.

Tapi, rasa cintanya pada namja tan itu seakan menghapus semua rasa sakit di hatinya.

Hanya rasa sakitnya saja, tanpa menghapus sayatan luka yang semakin lama semakin menganga di hatinya, dan itu terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

Sehun tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, jauh di lubuk hati nya namja cantik itu ingin mengakhiri semua nya, menghentikan semua rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi-

Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Entah kenapa, semua rasa sakit ini malah semakin membuatnya ingin bertahan bersama Kai.

Bertahan untuk membuat luka yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Bertahan meski Sehun tau semua yang ia lakukan saat ini tidak akan berakhir indah untuknya.

Sehun menghela napas panjangnya, rasa sesak di dadanya terasa semakin menyiksa, tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini.

Namja cantik itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Kai yang memintanya sendiri.

Tidak peduli kalau semua luka di hatinya itu perlahan lahan akan membunuhnya.

Sehun hanya mencintai Kai begitu dalam.

Apa yang salah dengan itu ?

.

.

.

Hujan baru saja reda beberapa waktu yang lalu, menyisakan jalanan kota Seoul yang membasah dengan aroma khasnya.

Kai menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala. Di samping namja tampan itu duduk seorang gadis cantik yang seperti nya tengah menikmati pemandangan di luar sana dari kaca mobil.

"Jadi, kapan daddy mu pulang ke Korea ?"

"Huh ?" Gadis cantik itu menoleh, menatap kekasihnya yang kini sudah kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Dad akan pulang seminggu sebelum pesta pertunangan kita"

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Seminggu sebelumnya ? Kenapa daddy mu terlihat semangat sekali ? Eoppa baru akan pulang saat hari H pertunangan kita"

Gadis di sebelahnya itu tertawa. "Tentu saja, inikan hari spesial untuk Putri bungsunya. Dad bilang dia akan membantu mu mencari cincin pertunangan"

"Tanpa bantuan daddy mu juga aku bisa mencari nya sendiri"

"Khe ? Aku tidak Percaya kalau kau bisa mencari nya sendiri. Kau itu orangnya tidak mau repot. Aku tidak mau kalau cincin pertunangan kita biasa biasa saja karena kau malas mencari cincin yang bagus!"

Kai mendengus. "Untuk hal itu berbeda, Soojung! Mana mungkin aku memilih cincin yang biasa saja untuk mu ? Pertunangan kita adalah moment yang paling aku tunggu selain pernikahan"

"Jangan memanggil ku Soojung, Kim Jongin!" Gadis bernama Soojung itu mendelik tak suka. "Pokonya libatkan daddy saat kau memilih cincin pertunangan kita, titik!"

"Ck, aku bisa mencari nya sendiri, Krystal Jung Soojung! Kau tidak Percaya padaku ?!"

"Tidak! Pokonya aku mau daddy juga ikut memilih cincin pertunangan kita!"

"Errrr ..." Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Masalahnya, aku sudah memesan cincin nya"

"Uh ? Benarkah ?" Krystal menatap kekasih nya itu dengan mata berbinar. "Boleh aku lihat ?"

"Tidak!" Ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Krystal cemberut. "Kenapa tidak boleh ?!"

"Hhhh ... Biarkan itu menjadi surprise untuk mu saat hari pertunangan nanti"

"Tapi memangnya kau tau ukuran jemari ku ? Bagaimana kalau tiba tiba saja mereka membuat cincin nya kekecilan atau mu-"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, krystal" namja tan itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau hanya tau ukuran jemari mu, itu hal yang mudah. Aku bahkan tau cara menaklukan hati daddy mu yang dulu tidak merestui hubungan kita!"

Krystal tertawa. "Kkkkk~ daddy memang sangat protektif pada ku, pantas saja kalau dia tidak merestui hubungan kita pada awalnya. Dia kan belum tau bagaimana dirimu" gadis cantik itu menatap Kai. "Tapi, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk menyerah saat daddy tak kunjung merestui hubungan kita ?"

Dan Krystal bisa melihat kekasih nya itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk ku. Aku mendapatkan mu dengan susah payah, aku tidak mungkin menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu" Kai melirik Krystal sekilas sebelum sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai panjang gadis nya. "Aku tidak akan melepas mu apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milik ku, selama nya"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai. "Aku mencintai mu, Kai. Sangat mencintai mu"

Kai terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata-

"Aku juga-"

' _Mencintai mu ?'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun meminum susu vanilla nya dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan namja mungil yang sedari sibuk dengan kegiatan 'mari-mengomeli-Sehun-karena-kembali-merusak-ponselnya'

"Sehun!" Si mungil berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Apa ?" Jawab Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau dengar kan apa yang tadi aku katakan ?!"

"Hmm ..." Namja cantik itu memakan sandwich-nya. "Yayaya, aku mendengarnya"

Si namja mungil menghela napas sebelum menghampiri Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sepupunya itu.

"Tinggalah bersama ku"

"Kenapa harus ?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menghentikan acara sarapannya.

"Pantaskah kau bertanya seperti itu pada ku ?" Mata bulat itu menatap Sehun serius. "Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan mu, Hunna"

"Tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan, Kyung hyungie. Aku baik baik saja"

Dan namja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu bisa melihat senyum meyakinkan yang tersemat di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Apanya yang kau bilang baik baik saja ? Mata bengkak mu ? Kiss mark di tubuh mu ? Atau hati mu ? Apanya yang baik baik saja Sehun ? Katakan padaku!"

Namja cantik itu menyimpan sandwich nya yang masih sisa setengahnya di piring, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menyuruh ku menyerah sekarang, hyung"

Kyungsoo mendesah kesal. "Lalu kapan ? Sehun tolong dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja" tangan dengan jemari lentik itu menggenggam jemari milik Sehun. "Pindah dari apartment Kai dan lupakan dia. Sudah cukup kau di perlakukan seenaknya oleh namja itu. Kau boleh memilih ingin tinggal bersama ku atau pulang ke Vancouver dan tinggal dengan paman Yifan"

Sehun diam, kepalanya menunduk, menatap jemari nya yang di genggam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa semua orang menyuruh ku pergi dari Kai ?" Ucapnya lirih, liquid bening di kedua mata bengkaknya kembali menggenang.

"Karena itu yang terbaik untuk mu, Sehun"

"Kenapa bisa kau mengatakan kalau itu adalah yang terbaik untuk ku ?" Sehun mendongak, menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan mata berkaca kaca. "Hyung tidak tau apapun tentang perasaan ku"

"Hyung tau, Sehun. Hyu-"

"HYUNG TIDAK TAU KARENA HYUNG TIDAK PERNAH BERADA DI POSISI KU"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Sehun tiba tiba saja berteriak di barengi dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi putih sepupunya itu.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Kau dan mereka selalu menyuruh ku pergi karena kalian tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ku" jemari lentik Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar. "Tanpa kalian suruh, kalau aku bisa hiks- aku akan pergi hyung. Kau pikir aku senang berada di posisi ku saat ini ? Hiks- tidak hyung. Aku merasa kan sakit yang amat sangat, di sini" namja cantik itu menyentuh dadanya. "Rasanya sakit sekali, hyung"

Kyungsoo diam menatap Sehun yang kini terisak di hadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaan mu, aku juga tidak tau rasanya berada di posisi mu saat ini" namja mungil itu mendekati Sehun lalu memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Kenapa hyung selalu menyuruh mu pergi dari Kai, itu karena hyung tidak mau melihat mu seperti ini Sehun. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi semua orang dengan senyum palsu mu dan 'kata baik baik saja', tapi tidak dengan hyung. Mata mu tidak akan bisa berbohong pada hyung" Kyungsoo mengecup pelipis Sehun. "Pulang lah ke Vancouver dan mulai lah lembaran baru mu disana"

Sehun menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mau, hyung. Hiks- aku mohon jangan terus memaksa ku untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kai"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu terus seperti ini, Sehun! Kau pikir hyung akan baik baik saja ketika melihat mu menangis karena namja itu ?!"

"Aku hiks- aku akan pergi" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku akan pergi suatu saat nanti hiks- hyung" namja cantik itu membalikan badannya menatap Kyungsoo. "Biarkan aku memilih jalan ku sendiri. Aku janji, setelah semua nya jelas, aku akan segera pergi dan melupakan Kai. Tapi tidak sekarang hiks- aku mohon, biarkan aku bertahan sebentar lagi-"

"Setidaknya sampai hati ku benar benar hancur dan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ku lagi"

.

.

.

Kalau saja Sehun tau Kai berada di apartment dengan kekasihnya, mungkin namja cantik itu lebih memilih diam di rumah Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

"Ku kira kau akan pulang malam, Kai" Sehun berucap saat retina matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Kai menoleh, begitu juga dengan gadis di pangkuannya.

"Hmm, tadinya. Tapi Krystal memaksa ku untuk kemari. Kau dari mana ?"

"Baru saja mengunjungi Kyungsoo hyung" Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Krystal yang kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hai, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum meski lebih tipis dari sebelumnya. "Baik, bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Aku selalu baik baik saja" Krystal beranjak dari pangkuan Kai, lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Apa ini ?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kantung plastik putih yang Sehun tenteng.

"Ah ini ?" Sehun mengangkat plastiknya. "Ayam goreng untuk Kai, tadi aku tak sengaja lewat, jadi aku beli saja"

"Oh begitu ? Terimakasih ya, kau baik sekali" gadis cantik itu mengambil alih kantung plastik yang Sehun tenteng.

"Kai, Sehun membeli kan mu ayam goreng! Kau mau makan ayamnya sekarang tidak ? Biar aku suapi ya ?" Krystal kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping kekasih tan nya itu, membuka bungkusan yang Sehun bawa lalu mengambil satu potongan ayam dan menyuapi Kai, menghiraukan namja cantik yang kini menatap keduanya dengan pandangannya sendu.

Sehun tersenyum miris sebelum kemudian membalikan badannya hendak menuju kamar. Ia tidak bisa melihat kedua nya lebih lama lagi, namja cantik itu takut sesuatu di hatinya terluka -lagi. Jadi-

"Sehun, mau kemana ?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Krystal, ia mendesah pelan sebelum terpaksa kembali membalik tubuhnya.

"A-aku akan ke kamar"

"Haishh ... Mana boleh begitu" gadis cantik itu kembali menghampiri Sehun, lalu menyeretnya dan mendudukan namja cantik itu di sebelah Kai, membuat Kai kini berada di tengah tengah Krystal dan Sehun.

"Kau kan yang membeli ayamnya, jadi kau juga harus ikut memakannya. Disini saja bersama kami, okay ?"

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, jadi kalian saja yang makan"

"Ck" Krystal memberi satu potong ayam pada Sehun. "Kau harus makan lagi agar tubuh mu sedikit gemuk. Ku lihat tubuh mu semakin kurus saja. Apa Kai tidak pernah memberi mu makan ? Haish, teman macam apa dia itu" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambut kekasihnya. "Lain kali berikan Sehun makanan bergizi!"

"Ya! Sakit tau!" Namja tan itu mendelik tak suka.

"Che begitu saja sakit, aku hanya menjambak mu bukan menusuk mu dengan pisau!"

"Tapi ini sakit! Kau harus bertanggung jawab menyembuhkannya!"

"Errr ..." Krystal memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

Dan gadis cantik itu bisa melihat Kai menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Cium aku disini, disini dan disini!" Kai menunjuk bekas jambakan Krystal, lalu turun ke pipinya dan terakhir menunjuk bibirnya.

"Y-ya!" Wajah Krystal merona samar. "Pipi dan bibir mu kan tidak sakit, kenapa harus aku kecup juga"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, ak-"

"Aaaa baiklah baikah!" Ucap Krystal pada akhirnya. Gadis cantik itu menatap tak enak pada Sehun yang kini tengah menatap televisi dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai.

"Tapi disini ada Sehun. Ish, aku malu kalau harus mencium mu di depannya" bisik Krystal membuat kekasih nya itu terkekeh pelan.

Kai melingkarkan sebelah tangan nya di pinggang Krystal, membiarkan kekasih cantik nya itu lebih dekat dengan nya.

"Biar saja, dia kan sedang menonton televisi, bukan menonton kita" bisiknya di akhiri dengan gigitan pelan di daun telinga Krystal.

"Ish! Tetap saja! Aku malu Kai~"

"Yasudah kalau begitu" Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Krystal, membuat gadis cantik itu perlahan memundurkan wajahnya hingga sandaran kursi di belakangnya membuat ia dengan terpaksa menghentikan pergerakannya. "Aku yang akan mencium mu, Mrs. Kim"

 _Chup!_

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi putih Sehun, matanya memang menatap televisi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tau kalau Kai kini tengah asik mencumbu kekasihnya.

Namja cantik itu bisa merasa kan sebuah elusan di rambutnya, dan itu adalah sebelah tangan milik Kai yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memeluk Krystal.

Sehun menampik tangan kecoklatan itu sebelum pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini masih sibuk dengan kegiatan nya.

"Mhhh ..."

Desahan Krystal membuat namja tan itu melepas pagutan bibirnya.

Dengan napas terengah, Krystal menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Kai, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahu tegap kekasih nya itu.

Tanpa tau kalau Kai kini menatap Sehun yang perlahan menjauh dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang ?"

"Uhh ?" Krystal mendongak menatap Kai. "Kau mengusir ku ?"

"Tidak" namja tan itu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ini sudah menjelang malam"

"Aku masih rindu pada mu" ucap Krystal manja. "Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu"

"Baiklah, baiklah" Kai melepas pelukan kekasih cantik nya itu. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, okay ?"

Krystal mengangguk sebelum melepas kalungan tangan nya di leher Kai.

"Jangan terlalu lama"

"Hmm ... Aku akan segera kembali"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap lurus gedung gedung pencakar langit yang menjadi satu satunya pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat. Namja cantik itu menghela napas, menghirup aroma khas air hujan yang bisa membuat nya sedikit tenang.

Belaian angin lembut yang mengeringkan air mata di pipinya sedikit membuat Sehun mengigil kedinginan. Ck, angin di musim gugur memang sedikit mengerikan.

Usapan kedua tangan Sehun di lengannya terhenti saat ia mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Enggan melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya, namja cantik itu memilih untuk tetap diam dengan posisinya.

Menghiraukan seseorang yang kini memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Mianhae" Bisik seseorang itu sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sempit namja yang di peluknya.

"Untuk apa ?" Lirih Sehun.

"Membuat mu menangis lagi"

Dan Sehun bisa merasa kan pelukan di pinggangnya semakin mengerat.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku bukan siapa siapa mu, kan ?" Namja cantik itu melepas pelukannya, lalu berbalik menatap manik kelam di hadapannya. "Aku tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja"

Kai -seseorang itu- menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum manis, meski tetap saja mata dengan manik caramel indah itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalau pemiliknya tengah terluka.

"Aku pernah mengatakan hubungan seperti ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk mu" Kai membingkai wajah lembut namja di hadapannya. "Kau tidak pernah merasa baik baik saja, Sehun"

"Aku juga pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak peduli dengan itu, kan ?" Kedua tangan putih Sehun mengalung di leher Kai.

"Kau tidak akan menangis kalau kau tidak peduli dengan itu"

"Hanya dengan menangis aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit nya, Kai"

Kai mengecup kening Sehun. "Aku sudah melukai mu terlalu dalam. Kenapa kau memilih tetap bertahan dengan ku ?"

"Karena aku-" Sehun menatap Kai. "Aku mencintai mu sedalam luka ku"

Setelahnya, Sehun bisa merasa kan bibir tebal Kai di atas bibirnya. Ia tersenyum meski air mata kembali merembes di sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

How ?

Yang minat dan mau ini lanjut, Tolong review ya ^^

See you next chapter ^^

Hann hunnie


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : Just A Dream 2/3**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun as always.**_

 _ **Warning : kemungkinan ini ada M-preg nya. Gak masalah kan ?**_

 _ **Summary : "Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun, kau mengambil alih seluruh kehidupan ku. Kau mampu menjungkir balikan hati ku, kau mampu membuat ku tak bisa menjauh dari mu. Apa yang harus aku berikan lagi padamu, Kim Jongin ? Kau bisa membuat ku menjadi milik mu, tapi-**_

 _ **Kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi milik ku" - Oh Sehun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Sudah lebih dari dua jam yang lalu ia duduk di depan laptop seperti ini, tapi tidak ada yang namja cantik itu lakukan selain diam menatapi layar laptop di hadapannya.

Oh ayolah, ia harus segera memberi kan novel karyanya dua minggu lagi pada penerbit. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada satupun kata yang Sehun ketik.

Hngg .. Namja cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung, terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan akhir akhir ini, mungkin itu yang membuat otaknya tidak bekerja sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak bisa terus diam seperti ini!" Sehun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap layar laptop.

"Aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya" monolognya lagi, tangan putih itu terulur mengambil gelas berisi susu vanilla kesukaannya kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Ayo Sehun! Fighting!" Namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalan tangan nya ke udara, bermaksud untuk memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat namja tan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya itu tertawa kecil.

Jemari lentik Sehun mulai menjamah keyboard laptop, menulis apa saja yang ada dalam otaknya, menghiraukan si namja tan yang kini mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku pergi"

Usapan lembut di rambut dan kecupan manis di pelipisnya cukup membuat namja manis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu menoleh, menatap namja tan yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

" " Sehun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Hati hati"

"Hmm ... Aku ada meeting sampai sore, jadi tidak usah mengirim ku makan siang"

"Aku mengerti"

"Yasudah, aku pergi" Kai -si namja tan- kembali mengecup pelipis berbalut kulit putih milik Sehun, sebelum benar benar meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia menatap punggung Kai hingga benar benar hilang di balik pintu keluar apartment nya.

"Bukan meeting, tapi kau akan bertemu ayah Krystal untuk mencari cincin pertunganan untuk mu dan Krystal kan, Kai ?" Sehun berucap lirih seakan sosok tan itu masih ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Terimakasih atas kebohongan mu, aku tau kau hanya tidak ingin membuat ku menangis"

"Setidaknya-" kedua manik sewarna caramel itu memburam. "Kau berhasil membohongi ku untuk tidak menangis di hadapan mu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 lewat 30, sebentar lagi sudah memasuki jam makan siang, tapi CEO muda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya.

 _Tok ... Tok ... Tok ..._

Pintu ruangannya terketuk dari luar membuat namja tampan itu mendongakan kepalanya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya.

"Masuk" ucapnya.

 _Klek ..._

"Maaf menggangu mu sajangnim. Karyawan mu yang paling tampan datang berkunjung~"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Ck, si telinga lebar ini benar benar.

"Aku sedang sibuk manager Park, jadi sebaiknya anda kembali ke ruangan anda sebelum aku memecat mu sekarang juga"

Bukannya takut, namja si telinga lebar yang di panggil manager Park atau lengkapnya bernama Park Chanyeol itu tertawa. "Ck, memangnya aku takut ancaman mu ?" Ucapnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Kai.

"Harusnya" Kai mengendikan bahunya. "Meski aku teman mu, tetap saja aku ini adalah atasan mu. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja memecat mu sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ya! Teman macam apa kau ini! Kalau kau memecat ku, aku akan memberi makan Baekhyun dan Jesper dari mana hah ?"

"Itukan urusan mu, kenapa juga kau harus tanyakan itu padaku"

Err ... Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali merobek bibir menyebalkan milik temannya itu. Ck, si Kai ini kalau bicara suka seenaknya.

"Ah ya, ini kan sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang. Apa Sehun tidak mengantarkan bekal untuk mu ?"

"Aku melarangnya" jawab Kai sambil menutup berkas yang baru saja ia periksa.

"Huh ? Kau melarangnya ? Kenapa ? Biasanya kau senang sekali kalau Sehun kemari. Ah, apa Krystal mengajak mu lunch bersama makanya kau melarang Sehun kemari ?"

Namja tan itu menghela napas, menatap sahabatnya itu sekilas sebelum kembali memeriksa berkas yang baru saja ia periksa. "Jangan banyak bertanya, DoBi. Kau membuat ku tidak konsentrasi. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum daddy nya Krystal datang"

"Whoaa ? Daddy nya Krystal ?" Tanya namja jangkung itu kaget. "Kenapa juga Jung sajangnim kemari ?"

"Kami ada urusan"

"Apa ini tentang pertunangan mu dengan Krystal ?"

"Hmm ..." Kai mengangguk semu. "Kami akan memilih cincin untuk pertunangan ku dan Krystal"

"Huh ?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau sudah memesan cincin nya ?"

"Yeah ... Aku akan mengambilnya nanti dan memperlihatkannya pada daddy, kalau dia merasa tidak cocok dengan cincinnya, ya terpaksa aku akan mencari lagi"

"Err ... Jadi sebenarnya kau akan bertunangan dengan Krystal atau Jung sajangnim ? Kenapa harus menurut selera Jung sajangnim ? Harusnya kau memperlihatkannya pada Krystal"

"Hmm ... Krystal yang menginginkannya. Dia menyuruh ku melibatkan daddy nya"

"Ah begitu" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ah ya, bagaimana dengan Sehun ? Dia tau kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan Krystal ?"

Seketika namja tan itu menghentikan pekerjaannya saat mendengar pertanyaan namja jangkung di depannya. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengendikan bahunya.

"Huh ? Kau belum memberitahunya ? Astaga, pertunangan mu kan seminggu lagi. Kapan kau akan memberitahu Sehun tentang ini ?"

"Nanti- bila waktunya sudah tepat" ucap Kai ragu.

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia lalu menatap sahabatnya yang kini membereskan berkas berkas di mejanya.

"Kai, maaf kalau aku terlalu mencampuri urusan mu. Tapi, menurut ku kau harus segera mengambil keputusan. Kau tidak bisa terus menyakiti Sehun dan Krystal seperti ini"

Kai diam, membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Uh okay, mungkin disini hanya Sehun yang tersakiti karena Krystal tidak tau apapun mengenai hubungan kau dan Sehun yang 'sebenarnya'. Tapi, Kalau kau benar benar memilih Krystal, maka lepaskan Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini selamanya, walau Sehun selalu mengatakan dia baik baik saja di depan banyak orang, bukan berarti dia benar benar tidak terluka" Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau akan bertunangan dengan Krystal, itu pilihan mu kan ? Kalau kau merasa keputusan mu itu sudah tepat, maka sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk melepas Sehun"

"Aku belum siap untuk melepas Sehun" ucap Kai pelan.

"Apa yang membuat mu belum siap ? Kau belum siap karena kau takut kehilangan sex slave pribadi yang bisa kau tiduri kapanpun, begitu ?" Chanyeol berucap sarkastik.

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Bukan itu, Chanyeol. Aku-" ia menjeda ucapannya. "Aku hanya sedikit bimbang"

"Kai" namja jangkung itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Hanya sedikit saran dari ku, kau harus menentukan pilihan mu secepatnya, sebelum kau terlanjur mengikat dirimu sendiri dengan Krystal dan sebelum semua nya terlambat" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Jangan sampai seseorang diantara mereka akhirnya mengalah lalu meninggalkan mu-"

"Dan kau akan menyesali itu seumur hidup mu karena dia yang meninggalkan mu ternyata adalah seseorang yang sebenarnya kau cintai"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Chanyeol kembali menepuk pundak Kai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan atasan yang sekaligus adalah teman nya itu.

Meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung di tempat nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul siang ini, ribuan tetes air dari langit itu berjatuhan seakan berlomba untuk segera jatuh dan membasahi tanah.

Sehun menghela napas, ia tengah berada di balkon kamarnya, menatap rintikan air hujan yang turun. Sebelah tangannya memegang secangkir cokelat panas yang mulai mendingin karena namja cantik itu urung meminumnya.

"Apa yang kalian rasakan saat kalian terjatuh menimpa tanah ?" Sehun bertanya seakan rintikan hujan di hadapanny itu adalah makhluk hidup yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit ?" Tanya nya lagi. "Apa kalian tau kalau terjatuh itu rasanya sangat sakit ?"

"Kalau kalian tau rasanya sangat sakit, kenapa kalian masih mau menjadi hujan ? Kenapa kalian masih bertahan kalau pada akhirnya akan jatuh dan hancur juga ?"

Sehun diam sebelum tertawa hambar, kenapa semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan terasa sangat menyinggung nya ?

Mungkin, saat ada seseorang bertanya seperti itu, ia juga hanya akan diam seperti hal nya air hujan. Atau satu satunya jawaban yang paling simple adalah 'takdir'.

Dan takdir adalah rahasia Tuhan, kita tidak akan tau bagaimana takdir kita. Meski sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak mau seperti ini, tapi kalau ternyata Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya semenyedihkan ini, dia harus bagaimana ? Protes pada Tuhan begitu ? Sudah sesempurna apa memang dirinya hingga berani memprotes Tuhan ?

Seperti hal nya air hujan, ketika Tuhan memerintah kan mereka untuk menjadi hujan, mereka bisa apa selain menuruti perintah-Nya ? Meski tau rasanya akan sakit saat di jatuh kan begitu saja, tapi tetap saja kan mereka tidak bisa melawan takdir ? Lalu apa bedanya dengan Sehun ? Ia juga seperti itu.

Memangnya siapa yang mau ditakdirkan menjadi seseorang yang 'mencintai tapi tidak di cintai' ?

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, begitupun dengan Sehun.

Sehun kembali menghela napasnya, ia menempelkan bibir tipis itu di ujung cangkir yang di genggamnya sebelum kemudian menyesap cokelat panas yang sudah terasa dingin itu.

"Sekali lagi biarkan aku bertahan, setidaknya sampai aku memiliki sebuah alasan untuk pergi"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan ?"

Sehun tersentak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir yang di genggamnya sesaat setelah seseorang tiba tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang begitu ia kagumi itu tengah bersandar di bahunya.

Oh hell! Apa seserius itu dia melamun sampai sampai tidak sadar kalau Kai memasuki kamarnya ?

"Kai ? Kenapa ada disini ? Bukankah kau bilang ada meeting sampai sore ini ?" Tangan putih itu mengusap lengan kecoklatan milik Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hmm ... Aku membatalkan meetingnya" Kai menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, tapi Sehun bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kau bilang meetingnya sangat penting ?"

"Tidak tau, aku sedang ingin di rumah saja bersama mu, jadi aku membatalkan semuanya dan pulang"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum nya lagi, apa baru saja Kai menjelaskan kalau namja tan itu lebih memilih untuk bersamanya dibanding harus mencari cincin untuk pertunangan nya dengan Krystal ? -Sehun tau kalau Kai bohong sama dia soal meeting, ingat ?-

Ugh ... Kenapa Sehun merasa senang sekali ? Dan kenapa pipinya terasa sedikit menghangat ya ?

"Apa yang membuat mu merona seperti itu ?" Kai mengecup pipi putih itu. "Apa kau merasa kedinginan ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, rasanya jadi hangat saat Kai memeluk ku" ucapnya dengan malu malu.

Namja tan yang tengah memeluk nya itu tertawa pelan, ia kembali mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam karena cuaca semakin mendingin di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepian ranjang, menatap Kai yang tengah menutup pintu balkon sebelum kemudian mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Kai diam, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Kau-" Sehun melirik namja di sebelahnya sekilas. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kai ?"

"Hmm ?" Kai menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak"

Sehun menatap Kai lekat, namja tan itu terlihat gusar. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan ? Apa Kai menyesal karena lebih memilih untuk pulang dan membatalkan janjinya dengan Mr. Jung ?

"Kau terlihat gusar, apa ada sesuatu yang membuat mu bingung ?" Tangan Sehun terulur mengusap bahu si namja tan.

Kai kembali tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang membuat ku bingung" ia membalik badannya menghadap Sehun.

Kedua nya saling berpandangan, Kai bisa melihat mata bening dengan manik cokelat itu hanya memantulkan bayangannya.

Apa selama ini hanya ia yang membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan cairannya ? Apa hanya dia yang membuat namja cantik itu tersakiti ?

Tangan kecoklatannya mengelus pipi putih mulus namja di hadapannya itu.

Ia tersenyum. Apa sudah waktunya ia melepas namja cantik ini ? Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ?

Apa ia akan tega melihat mata indah itu kembali menangis ? Apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan saat ia mengatakan kalau ia akan melepaskan nya ? Membiarkan nya pergi lalu membiarkan namja cantik itu menanggung semua nya sendirian ?

Kenapa rasanya Kai menjadi namja pengecut yang sangat brengsek kalau melakukan itu ? Setelah apa yang namja manis itu berikan padanya, apa pantas Kai 'membuangnya' demi Krystal ?

Tangan yang semula berada di pipi putih itu perlahan turun ke tengkuk Sehun.

Kai menarik namja di depannya untuk mendekat, sebelum kemudian mendekap tubuh kurus itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat milik seorang Kim Jongin.

Tidak! Kai tidak bisa kalau harus membiarkan Sehun pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Kau milik ku, Sehun. Milik ku"

Namja cantik yang kini berada dalam pelukannya itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung saat Kai terus membisikan kata ' _milik ku_ ' di telinga nya.

"Eum ... Aku milik mu, Kai. Berhenti mengatakannya" ucap Sehun pelan sebelum tangannya menarik kepala Kai untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi apapun yang terjadi"

"Ya, aku akan disini sampai Kai tidak menginginkan ku lagi" tangan putih Sehun terulur mengusap pelan rambut namja yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Aku menginginkan mu selamanya, jadi jangan pergi" Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mengangguk semu. "Aku akan disini-"

'Setidaknya sampai aku benar benar harus mengalah dan pergi' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Hanya saat seperti ini Sehun merasa kalau ia bisa memiliki Kai untuknya sendiri.

Hanya saat ini.

Meski ia tau kalau hatinya akan semakin terluka setelah ini, tapi ia tidak apa apa.

Yang terpenting untuknya adalah Kai tidak mencoba untuk meninggalkan nya.

Sehun tau, ia mungkin menyakiti banyak pihak terutama Krystal. Gadis cantik itu bahkan sudah mengenal Kai sebelum nya, sedang kan Sehun hanyalah seseorang yang tiba tiba saja datang ke kehidupan Kai dan menjadi pihak ketiga diantara keduanya. Ia yang membuat Kai akhirnya harus mengkhianati Krystal, ia yang membuat Kai bimbang, dan harus nya ia juga yang mengalah dan mengakhiri semuanya.

Tapi Sehun tidak ingin mengalah sekarang. Terdengar egois memang, tapi-

Bukankah itu wajar saja ?

Sehun juga seorang manusia yang memiliki sisi egois. Ia hanya berusaha mempertahankan cintanya, walau ia tau kalau cinta nya tak akan pernah terbalas sampai kapanpun.

Biarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, karena pada akhir cerita hidupnya pilihan satu satu nya yang bisa ia ambil hanyalah dengan mengalah dan membiarkan Kai bahagia dengan cintanya.

Itu akan membuat nya hancur memang, tapi bukankah itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi untuknya ?

"Kai, kau akan bertunangan dengan Krystal ?"

Tubuh Kai menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan lirih dari namja yang di peluk nya itu. Ia menghela napas lalu kemudian mengerat kan pelukannya.

"K-kau tau itu ?"

"Eum ..." Sehun mengangguk sebelum tangan putih halusnya melingkar di punggung Kai. "Maaf sudah lancang, tapi aku tak sengaja membaca pesan dari ayah Krystal pada mu tadi pagi"

Kai melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap namja di depannya serius.

"Sehun, ak-"

Ucapan namja tan itu terhenti saat Sehun mengecup cepat bibir tebalnya. Sehun tersenyum.

Senyum tulus yang membentuk eyesmile cantik.

"Jangan menyuruh ku untuk menyerah sekarang. Aku masih bisa bertahan" Sehun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap yang akan selalu terasa nyaman untuk nya.

Menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mendesak, berusaha meruntuhkan dinding penghalang di pelupuk matanya.

Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar menahan tangis.

Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Kai! Tidak boleh!

Tapi rasanya Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia sudah menahannya sejak Kai datang menemuinya.

"Sehun, kau menangis ?"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mencegah isakan yang terus merangsek memaksa keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak!"

"Kau menangis" suara Kai terdengar tenang, tapi itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kai.

"Kau menangis, Sehun"

"Tidak! Hiks ..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak menangis! Aku-"

"Aku tidak hiks- menangis! Aku baik baik saja dan hiks-"

"Lepas pelukan nya"

"Tidak tidak hiks! Tidak" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ku bilang lepas, Oh Sehun" Kai berucap tenang tapi berbahaya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau hiks-"

"Oh Sehun, ku-"

"Tidak hiks! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melihat ku menangis Kai hiks- tidak boleh"

Kai melepas pelukannya dengan paksa, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, memaksa manik cokelat berair itu agar membalas tatapannya.

"Katakan padaku-" kedua mata namja tan itu berair saat sadar kalau manik indah di hadapannya itu terlihat begitu terluka. Ia bahkan bisa melihat luka dalam yang begitu menyakitkan hanya dengan sekali tatap.

"Katakan pada ku kalau kau terluka dan tidak baik baik saja, Sehun"

Sehun menggeleng sebelum akhirnya tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan pecah begitu saja.

Bibir tipisnya bergetar, mengeluarkan isakan isakan menyayat hati yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menusuk hati namja tan di hadapannya.

"Aku hiks-" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan mu hiks-" jemari lentik putih itu menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin siapapun memiliki mu lebih dari aku hiks- aku tidak ingin Krystal yang akhirnya mendapatkan mu hiks- aku tidak ingin Krystal yang akhirnya bisa memiliki mu seutuhnya. Kai hiks- aku begitu terluka, rasanya begitu sakit. Aku tidak baik baik saja Kai, tidak pernah merasa baik baik saja hiks-"

Kai diam, tapi air matanya kini sudah jatuh membasahi kedua pipi. Rasanya ada benda tak kasat mata yang menusuk tepat ulu hatinya saat menatap Sehun yang kini menangis di hadapannya.

Sakit sekali.

Namja itu selalu berpura pura baik baik saja di hadapannya, ia tidak tau apa Sehun pernah menangis lebih dari ini saat ia tidak ada di samping namja cantik itu.

Setaunya, ia sudah menyakiti hati Sehun sejak lama.

Tanpa sadar kalau semua itu menorehkan luka di hati Sehun.

Berpura pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Sehun padanya, mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya saat ia harus kembali menyakiti namja di hadapannya.

"Aku-"

"Aku akan membatalkan semuanya kalau itu bisa membuat semua luka di hati mu mereda" Kai berucap lirih. "Aku akan memilih mu dan membatalkan pertunangan ku dengan Krystal"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kai dengan pandangan memburam. Namja cantik itu tertawa dalam hati saat melihat keraguan saat kedua manik kelam itu menatapnya.

Kasihan eh ? Kai hanya mengasihaninya ?

"Jangan mengatakan itu saat bersama ku dan mengatakan hal berbeda saat kau bersama Krystal" Sehun menghela napasnya, tidak membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh. "Aku bisa melihat keraguan di mata mu, Kai. Jangan mengatakan kalau kau akan memilih ku saat hati mu tidak bisa menerima itu"

"Sehun-"

"Aku memang tidak ingin Krystal memiliki mu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau memilih ku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku" Sehun tersenyum miris lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kai. "Aku tau aku ini siapa dan apa mu. Tidak usah mengasihani ku, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah terlalu kebal untuk terluka. Tapi-"

"Suatu saat, aku atau Krystal akan pergi dari mu. Salasatu dari kami pada akhirnya harus mengalah dan pergi. Dan ku harap saat semua terjadi, kau tidak akan menyesali itu. Disini-" Sehun menyentuh degupan teratur di dada Kai. "Kau akan menemukan jawaban dari kebimbangan mu. Tanya kan pada hati mu, siapa yang harus nya kau bahagiakan"

Setelahnya, namja cantik itu mendekatan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kai di kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia berbalik menatap Kai sebelum tangannya menarik knop pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **One week later ...**_

Seoul mulai memasuki musim dingin, salju pertama turun sore kemarin. Cuaca semakin mendingin karena hujan salju kembali turun hari ini.

Sehun memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ugh ... Ia merasa tidak enak badan sejak kemarin, tubuhnya bahkan terasa begitu lemas. Untuk berjalan ke dapur saja Sehun harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak terjatuh.

Kini namja manis itu hanya sendirian di apartmen, Kai sedang sibuk mengurus pesta pertunangannya dengan Krystal, dan Kyungsoo sedang perjalanan kemari.

Ah ya, soal pesta pertunangan, Sehun belum yakin kalau ia bisa datang malam nanti dalam keadaan tubuh nya yang seperti ini.

Kai sudah tau tentang dirinya yang tengah tidak enak badan. Awalnya namja tan itu ingin menemaninya disini, tapi ia tidak enak pada Krystal.

Tidak mungkin kan Krystal mempersiapkan pesta pertunangannya sendiri tanpa Kai ?

Sehun menghela napas, jemari putihnya menarik selimut sebatas leher. Ia sudah terbaring sejak tadi pagi, tapi sudah sempat sarapan karena Kai sudah menyiapkan bubur untuknya sebelum namja tan itu pergi.

Ia tersenyum. Sikap Kai memang sedikit berubah, sedikit lebih perhatian padanya, meski yeah ... namja tan itu masih saja selalu mementingkan Krystal, tapi Sehun tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya ada alasan untuknya agar lebih lama berada di sini.

 _Ding dong ..._

Ponselnya yang tersimpan di nakas dekat tempat tidur berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Sehun segera meraih ponselnya sebelum kemudian membaca pesan yang ternyata di kirim oleh Kyungsoo.

 _'Hun-ah, aku sudah ada di depan apartment mu. Buka pintunya'_

Sehun membalas pesan kakak sepupunya itu sebelum kembali menyimpan ponselnya di nakas.

 _'Buka saja hyung. Passwordnya 88941201, aku benar benar tidak bisa bangun, kepala ku Pusing sekali'_

 _Klik ..._

 _Send._

 **.**

 **.**

"Suhu badan mu panas sekali" Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini terbaring lemah. "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ?"

"Hmm ..." Sehun membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam. "Pergantian musim, kau tau kan tubuh ku sedikit sensitif terhadap perubahan cuaca"

"Ck, aku tau itu" Kyungsoo melepas termometer di mulut Sehun. "Tapi tidak pernah separah ini sebelum nya, paling kau hanya terkena flu ringan. Lihat" namja mungil itu memperlihatkan hasil termometernya pada Sehun. "39,5 derajat"

"Eum ..."

"Ke dokter ya ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak kuat berjalan. Pusing sekali"

"Aku akan panggil suami ku kemari"

"Apa tidak merepotkan ? Luhan ge kan sedang bekerja"

"Sudah masuk jam makan siang" ucap Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, masa ia tega membiarkan sepupunya sakit seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi nya, okay ?"

Sehun menghela napas sebelum mengangguk pasrah. Yasudahlah, lagipula ia benar benar sudah tidak kuat. Kepalanya benar benar terasa mau pecah, di tambah ada sedikit rasa mual yang tiba tiba saja muncul.

Ck, ini bukan karena Kai akan bertunangan kan ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan sudah tiba di apartment yang di tempati oleh sepupu dan teman sepupunya itu.

"Kau bisa berjalan tidak ?" Tanya Luhan saat ia dan Kyungsoo berhasil mendudukan Sehun di tepian ranjang.

"Pusing" gumamnya. "Tapi aku coba dulu"

"Kalau tidak bisa jangan di paksakan" Kyungsoo memegangi lengan kanan Sehun.

"Hunna, biar aku menggendong mu, ya ?" Namja bermata rusa itu menjongkokan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak usah ge. Aku bahkan lebih tinggi dari mu. Sudah, papah aku saja. Aku masih bisa berjalan pelan pelan"

Luhan mendengus. "Yasudah" ucapnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, dan menyimpan tangan Kiri Sehun agar melingkar di bahunya, dan tangan sebelah kanan melingkar di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memapah tubuh Sehun dengan hati hati. Tapi belum juga Luhan membuka knop pintu kamar, tubuh dalam rengkuhannya itu terkulai lemah sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan keduanya.

"ASTAGA! SEHUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krystal menatap kagum gaun indah di hadapannya. Mata dengan lens berwarna buru laut itu tak hentinya menatap gaun putih yang akan ia kenakan malam nanti.

Oh Tuhan ... Kai sangat tau seleranya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan membelikannya gaun seindah ini.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?"

Kecupan lembut di pelipis dan rengkuhan mesra di pinggang rampingnya membuat Krystal menoleh kan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih.

"Suka" Krystal mengangguk antusias. "Sangat suka"

Kai tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Aku sampai harus meminta bantuan Jessica noona untuk membatu ku mendesain gaun yang benar benar cocok dengan mu"

"Aku benar benar suka gaun nya. Ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang aku bayangkan" gadis cantik itu berbalik menatap Kai. "Terimakasih, aku mencintai mu, sangat"

"Apapun untuk mu, sayang" Kai menyatukan keningnya dengan kening gadis di hadapannya. "Ku harap aku bisa memberi mu lebih dari ini saat kita menikah nanti"

Krystal mengangguk semu. "Semoga tidak ada satupun halangan untuk itu"

"Y-ya, semoga" gumam Kai ragu. Namja tan itu tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir gadisnya sekilas.

"Cha! Kau harus mencoba gaun nya. Aku ingin lihat beberapa cantik nya dirimu saat memakainya"

Pipi Krystal bersemu merah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "B-baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar"

Kai mengangguk sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya sofa yang tersedia sesaat setelah Krystal memasuki ruang ganti.

Namja tan itu terdiam. Apa baru saja ia memberi gadis cantik itu harapan ?

Hehey! Siapa yang seminggu yang lalu mengatakan kalau ia akan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Krystal demi Sehun ?

Lalu ? Siapa juga yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin menikahi Krystal barusan ?

Sebenarnya apa mau mu Kim Jongin ?

Kenapa bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengabaikan Sehun saat bersama Krystal, lalu kau juga bisa dengan mudahnya mengabaikan Krystal ketika kau bersama Sehun ?

Mengatakan akan meninggalkan Krystal di depan Sehun, memberi namja cantik itu harapan yang nyatanya hanyalah bualan semata. Lalu mengatakan akan menikahi Krystal di depan gadis cantik itu, tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun kalau Sehun tau. Tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Krystal kalau gadis cantik itu tau selama ini namja yang begitu ia cintai ternyata masih ragu dengan cinta nya terhadap gadis cantik itu.

Oh, Kau lebih brengsek dari semua laki laki brengsek di dunia, Kim Jongin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Sehun akan baik baik saja ?"

Itu pertanyaan sama yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo untuk yang ke sembilan kalinya.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di rumah sakit. Sehun sudah berada di ruangan untuk di periksa dokter, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menunggu di tepat di depan ruang rawat Sehun.

"Semoga saja" gumam Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Aku khawatir sekali. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. "A-"

 _Klek ..._

Pintu ruangan tempat Sehun di tangani terbuka, membuat namja bermata rusa itu menghentikan ucapannya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduk nya saat dokter yang menangani Sehun keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun, uisanim ? Apa dia baik baik saja ?" Kyungsoo menggampiri Kim uisa yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan.

Kim uisa berdehem, menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat sepasang suami istri itu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa ada diantara kalian yang merupakan pasangan dari pasien ?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan Luhan bisa melihat isyarat bibir Kyungsoo yang seakan mengatakan 'katakan padanya kalau kau adalah suami Sehun'

"Saya" ucap Luhan cepat. "Saya suaminya, uisanim"

Kim uisanim menatap Luhan sebelum kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ah baiklah, bisa ikut ke ruangan ku sebentar ? Ada yang harus aku katakan pada anda mengenai pasien"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu uisanim"

"Mari ikuti saya" dokter paruh baya itu berjalan mendahului di ikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!"

Ucapan Kyungsoo sontak membuat kedua nya menghentikan langkah mereka lalu berbalik, menatap si namja bermata bulat.

"B-boleh aku ikut kalian ? A-aku adalah kakak kandung Sehun. D-dan y-ya aku ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik ku" Kyungsoo menatap Kim uisanim dengan tatapan memohonnya. "B-bolehkah ?"

Kim uisanim menghela napas lalu mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum kemudian setengah berlari mengikuti Kim uisa yang sudah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Silakan duduk"

"Terimakasih, uisanim" Luhan tersenyum sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan dokter paruh baya itu, di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, tuan Lu"

"Huh ?" Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan dokter di hadapannya itu.

"Ini hanya terjadi satu berbanding seratus juta pria di dunia. Sebenarnya kasus seperti ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali, tapi memang sangat jarang di temukan" Kim uisa tersenyum. "Anggap saja ini mukzizat Tuhan yang Dia berikan pada kalian. Dan selamat, Sehun tengah mengandung dengan janin berusia 4 minggu"

 _Hening ..._

Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sama sama terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Kim uisanim katakan.

"A-apa baru saja anda mengatakan k-kalau Sehun hamil ?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati hati.

Kim uisanim mengangguk. "Ya, adik mu tengah mengandung. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi biasanya kasus seperti ini di pengaruhi oleh faktor genetik"

"Ibu nya Sehun adalah seorang namja" gumam Luhan. "Apa tidak terlalu beresiko bila seorang namja mengandung, uisanim ?"

"Sebenarnya kehamilan seorang pria tidak sekuat wanita. Rahim nya tergolong lemah. Kau sebagai suaminya sebaiknya menjaga Istri mu dengan baik. Stress dan terlalu banyak pikiran bisa saja memengaruhi kehamilan nya, resiko kematian si ibu saat kandungan mulai berusia di atas 5 bulan pun bisa saja terjadi. Aku akan memberi beberapa resep obat untuk memperkuat kandungan pasien, semoga saja ini bisa membantu" Kim uisa memberi kan secarik kertas yang merupakan resep obat pada Luhan. "Sering seringlah memeriksakan kandungan pasien, itu bisa sedikit mengurangi kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada pasien"

Luhan mengangguk. "Terimakasih uisanim"

Kim uisa tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Kalian sudah bisa melihat keadaan pasien sekarang"

"Baiklah" Luhan berdiri dari duduk nya. "Kami permisi uisanim, sekali lagi Terimakasih" ia membungkukan badannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kim uisa, di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghela napas, di tatapnya Sehun yang kini masih terbaring lemah dibangsal rumah sakit.

Namja cantik itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya, tapi ia terlihat lemas sekali. Mata sayu dengan manik caramel itu menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kalian jadi diam diaman seperti ini ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah bangsal tempat Sehun terbaring, lalu menggenggam jemari putih adik sepupu suaminya itu.

"Sehun, mungkin Tuhan tau kalau kau adalah namja yang kuat" Kyungsoo mengecup jemari Sehun. "Ku harap kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal buruk terhadap diri mu sendiri saat kami mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Apa maksud mu, hyung ? Aku tidak terkena sebuah penyakit yang akan membuat ku mati besok, kan ?"

Luhan mengusap surai yang hampir menutupi mata sipit Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ge ? Aku tidak terkena gegar otak atau leukimia kan ?"

Dan Sehun bisa melihat kalau Luhan menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh dengan luka mu sendiri" Luhan memberi kan secarik kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan adik sepupunya itu pada Sehun. "Kau tau kalau kau akan hancur pada akhirnya"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian membuka lipatan kertas yang di berikan Luhan.

"Katakan semua itu pada Kai dan suruh dia mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang sudah dia lakukan padamu" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Sebelum aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"

"H-hyung-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya seperti sudah tidak memiliki nyawa lagi. Ada setitik kebahagiaan hanya saja semua itu di balut oleh rasa kecewa dan sakit yang berlebihan.

Bahagia karena di perutnya kini tumbuh janin hasil buah cintanya dengan Kai, dan kecewa karena takdir menyedihkan yang seakan tidak pernah menginginkannya untuk hidup bahagia.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk mu, Sehun" Luhan menatap sepupunya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. "Katakan atau pergi"

Sehun mendongak, manik cokelatnya menatap manik sewarna dengannya milik Luhan. "G-ge, ini tidak mudah. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya pada Kai, a-"

"Katakan atau pergi, Oh Sehun"

Namja cantik itu terdiam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Matanya mengedar menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan. Menatap kakak sepupunya itu seakan bertanya-

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'_

Dan Sehun bisa melihat gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Atau kau ingin aku menghancurkan pesta pertunangannya malam ini dan mengatakan semuanya di depan Krystal d-"

"Tidak!" Sehun menggeleng kuat. "A-aku-" kedua mata sipit itu memburam, sebelum setitik liquid bening jatuh seiring dengan-

"Aku akan pergi-"

"A-aku yang akan pergi, ge. Jangan lakukan itu" Sehun menyeka air matanya. "Kai harus tetap bahagia dengan cintanya hiks-"

"Aku yang akan pergi. A-aku akan pergi tapi tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengan Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya" namja cantik itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Temani aku untuk menghadiri pertunangan Kai dan Krystal malam ini" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan.

"Setelahnya, aku akan benar benar pergi. Ge, aku janji hiks-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pertunangan Kai dengan Krystal di gelar di ballroom salasatu hotel bintang lima di Seoul dan di hadiri oleh beberapa tamu penting yang merupakan kolega dari perusahaan yang di pegang oleh ayah Jongin dan Mr. Jung.

Semua orang yang datang terlihat bahagia, tak terkecuali Jongin dan Krystal tentu saja. Kedua nya terlihat serasi dengan si gadis yang memakai balutan gaun indah berwarna putih gading dan Kai yang memakai tuxedo berwarna senada dengan gaun yang kekasih nya kenakan.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, keduanya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum manis saat menyapa para tamu yang datang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis menatap bias kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah tampan milik Kai.

Oh, namja tan itu pasti sangat bahagia ya ?

"Jadi, mau menemui mereka ?"

Namja cantik itu menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah hyung. Dimana Luhan ge ?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Mr. Kim dengan dagunya.

"Dia sudah terlarut dengan omongan tidak penting nya bersama ayah Kai tentang bisnis. Bagaimana ?" Namja bermata bulat itu menatap sepupunya. "Mau menemui mereka sekarang ?"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Ia di bantu Kyungsoo -karena kepalanya masih sedikit Pusing- melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai dan Krystal yang kini tengah berbincang dengan beberapa kerabat namja tan itu.

"Oh hai Sehun! Kau datang ?"

Ucapan Krystal barusan membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis kearah kekasih nya.

"Selamat ya" Sehun berucap lirih. "Aku menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian" guraunya meski nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk digunakan sebagai bahkan candaan.

Tapi untung saja Krystal mengerti kalau Sehun hanya bergurau, gadis cantik itu tertawa pelan. "Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk kami. Dan Terimakasih sudah datang Sehunnie. Kai bilang kau sedang sakit"

"Y-ya" Sehun melirik Kai sedikit risih.

Kenapa Kai menatap nya seperti itu sejak tadi ?

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Tapi untung saja ada Kyungsoo hyung dan Luhan ge yang mau mengantar ku kemari"

"Eum ..." Krystal mengangguk. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan gege mu itu tadi, dan sekarang dengan Istrinya" gadis cantik itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo kemudian membungkukan badannya semu. "Terimakasih sudah mau datang nyonya Lu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dari ucapan Krystal.

"Ah ya, silakan nikmati jamuan makan yang kami siapkan"

Sehun mengangguk, ia mendekati Krystal dan memeluk gadis itu sekilas sebelum kemudian beralih memeluk Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali, aku sudah bilang tidak usah datang kan ?" Bisik namja tan itu sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku baik baik saja" lirih Sehun. "Aku akan menunggu mu di apartment, segeralah pulang setelah semuanya selesai. Pulanglah dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Aku menunggu mu, Kai"

Dan Sehun merasa kalau Kai mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian melepas pelukannya.

Ia kembali memasang senyum bahagia palsunya untuk Krystal, kembali memberi selamat sebelum meninggalkan pasangan berbahagia yang sudah kembali terlarut dengan para tamu undangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin review, Maaf gak bisa bales review nya satu satu^^**

 **Thanks juga buat sider ^^ masih betah buat nyider ? Kkk, chapter ini mohon tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya, Terimakasih ^^**

 **Ah ya ... Nc nya chapter depan ya ^^**

 **So, mind to review -lagi ?**

 **See you next chapter ^^**

 **Hann Hunnie~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : Hann Hunnie and Purplegyu (Jojo)**_

 _ **Title : Just A Dream 3/3**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun slight!KaiStal**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, drama, romance.**_

 _ **Warning : kemungkinan ini ada M-preg nya. Gak masalah kan ? Chapter ini ada nc nya, jadi buat yg masih di bawah umur lebih baik segera tinggal fanfiction ini, terkecuali kalo kalian ngotot pengen baca kkk, konsekuensi nya tanggung sendiri ya :v.**_

 _ **Summary : "Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun, kau mengambil alih seluruh kehidupan ku. Kau mampu menjungkir balikan hati ku, kau mampu membuat ku tak bisa menjauh dari mu. Apa yang harus aku berikan lagi padamu, Kim Jongin ? Kau bisa membuat ku menjadi milik mu, tapi-**_

 _ **Kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi milik ku" - Oh Sehun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, senyum tipis itu kembali teersungging di bibir tipis milik Sehun. Kedua mata berhias manik sewarna lelehan caramel itu belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja tampan yang kini masih terlarut dalam kebahagiaannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang saja ya ?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, mencoba mengalihkan titik fokus namja cantik di sebelahnya saat sadar mata dengan sabit indah itu kini mulai berlapis cairan bening.

"Um ?" Sehun menoleh. "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa apa" Kyungsoo tersenyum, jemarinya terulur, menghapus lelehan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipi putih milik Sehun. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau menangis ?"

"Eum ?" Namja pucat itu ikut tersenyum. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya terlihat baik baik saja di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun serius. "Bagaimana bisa bibir mu tersenyum manis seperti itu di saat kedua mata mu terus mengeluarkan cairannya. Aku sudah bilang jangan berpura pura baik baik saja di hadapan ku, Oh Sehun"

"Hyung-" jemari lentik Sehun ikut menyeka air mata di pipinya, ia lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa keputusan ku ini benar ?"

"Keputusan apa ?"

"Aku-" ia menunduk, menatap perut nya. "Pergi" Sehun kembali mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

Namja bermata bulat itu menghela napas. "Aku dan Luhan sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu, kan ? Kau memilih untuk pergi, kami tidak bisa melarang mu. Meski sebenarnya kami lebih menginginkan kau mengatakan semua nya pada Kai"

"Hyung-" Sehun menjeda ucapannya. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau bisa menjamin kalau Kai akan menerima ku dan-" ia mengelus perut nya. "Baby ?"

Kyungsoo diam, tapi kedua mata bulatnya masih menatap wajah anggun berbalut kebimbangan milik Sehun.

Oh- ia benar benar tidak berpikir sampai kesana.

"Kalaupun aku mengatakannya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Kai akan menerima ku dan baby kan, hyung ?" Sehun tersenyum hambar, sebelah tangannya masih mengelus pelan perut sedikit buncitnya. "Aku tidak ingin merasa lebih sakit dari detik ini, hyung. Melihat Kai bahagia bersama seseorang dan itu bukanlah aku, rasanya amat sangat begitu sakit" kedua mata sabit itu kembali memburam.

"Aku tidak ingin ketika aku mengatakan tentang kehamilan ku, lalu Kai mengatakan hal yang membuat hati ku sakit. Aku tidak ingin mendengar sebuah penolakan dari bibirnya bila aku memilih untuk mengatakannya. Aku terlalu takut dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Jadi, ku pikir pilihan ku untuk pergi adahal pilihan paling tepat. Karena-" lagi, liquid bening dari sudut matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. "Aku yang sudah memulai semua, maka aku juga yang harus mengakhiri semuanya"

"Aku mengerti, Sehun" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Apapun keputusan mu, aku dan Luhan akan tetap berada di pihak mu. Jangan merasa sendiri, kau masih memiliki kami, dan semua orang yang Menyayangi mu"

Namja pucat itu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, hyung. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana bila tidak ada kalian"

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai adik ku sendiri. Aku sudah begitu Menyayangi mu, Sehun-ah"

"Aku tau" ia menunduk. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang hyung. Aku harus mengemas semua barang barang yang akan aku bawa ke Jeju, besok"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Luhan terlebih dahulu. Kau, tidak ingin pamit pada Kai ?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku menunggu disini saja"

"Yasudah, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali"

"Eum ..." Sehun mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo menyematkan senyum tipisnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Luhan yang masih terlarut dalam obrolannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya terdengar detakan jarum jam yang terus berputar pada porosnya. Ini sudah menginjak pukul sebelas malam, tapi namja cantik yang kini terbaring di sofa panjang itu urung memejamkan matanya.

Sesekali, manik caramelnya menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding, lalu menghela napas, menatap jam lagi, lalu menghela napas lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai suara pintu terbuka merasuki Indra pendengarannya.

"Aku pulang ..."

Sehun tersenyum, suara itu-

"Kai ..." Ucapnya sumringah, saat sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggunya itu tengah berjalan gontai kearahnya.

"Hnn ..." Kai bergumam pelan, sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan diri nya di atas tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring, menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya di dada namja cantik di bawahnya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang" jemari lentik putih milik Sehun itu mengelus surai lembut Kai.

"Apapun, untuk mu" gumam nya setengah teredam.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali. Mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mu mandi, hmm ?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah anggun yang kini tersenyum manis itu, ia menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri" namja tan itu menggulingkan tubuh nya kesamping. "Bagaimana keadaan mu ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik baik saja"

"Setelah melihat ku bertunangan dengan Krystal ? Kau masih merasa baik baik saja ?"

"Kau bisa lihat kan ?" Senyum manis itu belum juga pudar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Aku masih merasa baik baik saja dan masih bisa tersenyum"

"Tapi mata mu tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

"Eum ...?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang ?"

"Aku sudah bisa melihatnya, sejak dulu" Kai mendudukan dirinya, diikuti oleh Sehun yang memilih duduk bersila di samping si namja tan. "Mata mu-" ia menoleh. "Manik sewarna caramel indah milik mu, tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan lukanya. Kau tau itu ?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku tau itu. Tapi-" kepalanya terkulai, bersandar di bahu tegap milik Kai. "Tapi ku pikir kau tidak sadar dengan itu. Karena kalau kau tau aku terluka, kenapa kau selalu menambah lukanya di setiap detiknya ?"

"Apa aku pernah memaksa mu untuk tetap bertahan ? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau hubungan seperti ini akan menyakiti mu ?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa kau juga pernah berusaha untuk melepas ku ?"

Kedua alis tebal Kai bertaut, manik kelamnya menatap serius manik berbalut cairan bening di hadapannya.

"A-"

"Sudahlah" namja cantik itu berdiri. "Bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu"

"Lalu ?" Kai ikut berdiri, lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun yang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Tidak" ia berbalik menghadap si namja tan di belakangnya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin makan tteokbokki"

"Huh ?" Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku ingin tteokbokki"

"Ada apa dengan mu hari ini ? Kau-" tangan dengan jemari kecoklatan itu merengkuh pinggang ramping Sehun mesra. "Terlihat sedikit aneh"

"Eum ...?" Kedua tangan Sehun ikut melingkar di leher Kai. "Aku hanya terlalu merindukan mu. Sangat rindu, dan begitu rindu"

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat bibir tipis yang selalu ia kecup itu kini mencebik lucu.

Oh hell, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Sehun dalam mode manja dan menggemaskan seperti ini. Ada apa dengan namja pucat itu sebenarnya ?

"Lalu ?"

"Ayoo~ pergi makan tteokbokki, setelah itu aku ingin membeli bubble tea, lalu berjalan jalan dengan sepeda di sungai Han, lalu ak-"

 _ **Chup!**_

"Aku belum selesai bicara" Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya saat namja tan di hadapannya itu malah mencium bibirnya tiba tiba.

"Kkk, aku tidak tahan"

"Apa ?!" Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan" lagi, Kai mengecup belahan tipis berwarna pink itu. "Ada apa dengan mu hari ini, eum ?"

"Tidak ada apapun. Aku hanya merasa sudah lama tidak memiliki quality time bersama mu, jadi-" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nyaman Kai. "ayoo~ pergi makan tteokbokki~"

"Di luar sedang turun salju lebat, Sehunnie" Kai mengangkat tubuh kurus itu, menggendongnya seperti koala dengan kedua kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau ingin tubuh mu membeku ?"

"Eum-" kepalanya mendongak. "Tapi ingin tteokbokki, Kai~. Ingin sekali, ingin sekali~"

"Eum ? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi manja seperti ini sih ?" Kai mendudukan diri nya di tepian bed, dengan Sehun yang ada dipangkuannya. Menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak suka ?"

"Bukan seperti itu" Kai tersenyum. "Tapi perubahan sikap mu itu sangat drastis. Aku sampai jadi bingung sendiri, kkk. Tapi tidak apa apa, aku senang melihat mu yang seperti ini"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi membeli tteokbokki saja Kai~. Ingin sekali" Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan ala puppy nya itu. "Aku ingin pergi jalan jalan dengan mu malam ini-" ia memeluk Kai lagi, menyembunyikan wajah cantik nya di ceruk leher tan itu.

' _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya'_

"Besok saja bagaimana ? Di luar udara sangat dingin. Belum lagi kau belum sembuh benar kan ?"

"Aku sudah membaik, aku tidak apa apa Kai"

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin sakit mu bertambah parah"

"Kai~" kedua mata bening itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Please, untuk malam ini saja, setelahnya aku janji tidak akan mengajak mu berjalan-jalan malam hari lagi"

"Huh?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kata-kata mu itu seperti seseorang yang akan pergi saja"

Sehun nyengir, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah semakin memburamkan penglihatannya.

"Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan pergi selama kau masih menginginkan ku, jadi tidak usah khawatir, okay?" Ucapnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi si namja tan.

Kai menghela napas, sebelum kemudian mengangguk semu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ingin mandi dulu"

Dan namja tampan itu bisa mendengar pekikan girang Sehun, yang entah kenapa bisa membuat nya tersenyum tipis dan tak tahan untuk mengusak surai brown halus milik namja di pangkuannya.

Kai tersenyum, manik kelamnya masih menatap Sehun yang kini terlihat bahagia dengan senyum manis yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

Mungkin-

Ia bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, benarkan? Selama Sehun masih memilih berada di sisinya, mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Sehun sama seperti ia memperlakukan Krystal.

Ya, Kai berjanji.

Ia... Belum terlambatkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menatap Sehun yang kini tengah berceloteh sambil sesekali memakan tteokbokki yang baru saja di antar oleh ahjjusi pemilik kedai, sesekali namja tan itu terkekeh pelan saat Sehun menceritakan sesuatu hal yang lucu, tapi sebenarnya bukan ceritanya yang lucu, tapi bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat bercerita.

Oh... Sudah berapa lama?

Sudah berapa lama ia mengabaikan pesona namja dihadapannya itu? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini dengan Sehun? Dan-

Sudah berapa lama ia menyakiti namja yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum manis dengan binar bahagia itu?

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Sehun sebahagia ini?

Kenapa rasa bersalah terasa semakin menusuk hatinya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum bahagia seperti itu?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat mu bahagia, Sehun?" Pertanyaan itu melucur begitu saja dari bibir tebal milik Kai, membuat Sehun menghentikan celotehannya.

Manik caramel yang tadinya menatap tteokbokki itu perlahan menoleh, membalas tatapan namja tan disebelahnya.

Terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis tersesat di bibir Sehun.

"Kai. Kai yang menyempatkan menemani ku malam ini, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terimakasih"

 _Hening..._

Tak ada satupun kata yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya setelahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali menikmati tteokbokki nya, berbeda dengan Kai yang kini terlihat menatap namja disebelahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dirinya?

Sehun menganggap namja brengsek seperti dirinya sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan?

Oh demi Tuhan, rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat ulu hatinya.

Sakit sekali.

Satu hal yang baru Kai sadari. Sehun hanya butuh dirinya.

Lalu kemana saja dirinya selama ini? Apa ia terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat untuk mengingat bahwa ada Satu orang lagi yang harus ia bahagiakan selain Krystal?

Kemana saja dirinya saat Sehun selalu memintanya untuk sekedar menemaninya di akhir pekan? Sepenting itukah sosok Krystal hingga membuat ia mengabaikan namja cantik disebelahnya?

Ini belum seberapa, rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sehun belum apa-apa dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang Sehun terima selama ini.

"Kai..."

Panggilan pelan Sehun cukup membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah senyum tipis ia sematkan dibibir penuhnya saat netranya menangkap raut khawatir wajah namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hun-ah" tangan Kai terulur, mengusak pelan surai lembut itu.

"Tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kenapa? Kau melamun? Ada sesuatu yang Kai pikirkan?"

"Tidaak ada" Kai kembali tersenyum. "Cha! Selesaikan makan mu, kita harus segera pulang. Cuaca semakin dingin dan aku tidak ingin sakit mu bertambah parah"

"Eum..." Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi, kita jadi beli bubble tea dulu, kan?"

"Tidak ada bubble untuk malam ini, kau sedang sakit dan cuaca begitu dingin. Aku ti-"

 _ **Chup!**_

"Please~" Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan a-la puppy nya sesaat setelah ia berhasil membuat Kai diam dengan sebuah kecupan singkat darinya.

Kai menghela napas. Baiklah, seperti nya ia akan kalah kalau Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Okay, tapi hanya Satu cup. Setelah itu kita pulang ya?"

"Baik! Aku setuju!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul duabelas lewat limabelas menit, keduanya kini sudah berada didepan pintu apartement mereka. Kai dan Sehun memasuki apartementnya masih dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat lengan pria tan itu posesive. Entah, Kai memang merasa kalau Sehun jadi sangat manja kepadanya malam ini.

"Kau ingin langsung istirahat?" Kai bertanya pelan saat mereka sudah didalam apartement.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Tapi Kai harus menemaniku ya."

Tangan Kai telurur, mengusak surai Sehun pelan "tentu saja baby." Ia mengecup bibir tipis sehun kilat. Lalu membawa tubuh ramping namja albino itu menuju kamar mereka.

Kai membaringkan tubuh kurus Sehun dikasur king size miliknya, disusul dirinya yang membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sehun.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya beralaskan lengan Kai dan itu tidak masalah untuknya.

"Sehunna." Panggil Kai pelan. Sehun menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini eoh?" Tanyanya heran. Tapi Kai suka saat Sehun bermanja-manja kepadanya seperti malam ini.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau tidak suka ya aku bermanja pada mu, hmm?" Sehun memainkan jemarinya didada bidang kai. Membuat pola tidak beraturan. Naik keleher namja tan itu turun lagi kedada bidang kai. Sehun menggerakkan jari jemarinya memutar disana. Membuat Kai yang diperlakukan seperti itu menegang juga. Nafasnya memberat, tapi sehun seolah tidak sadar dengan akibat dari apa yang dilakukannya. Atau pura-pura tidak tau?

"A-ahh bukan begitu, hanya tidak biasanya kau jadi manja seperti ini." ujar kai pelan.

Kai menahan nafasnya saat merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi tiap inti kulit lehernya. Wajahnya memerah menahan nafsunya yang rasanya sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun.

Err~ kenapa malam ini sehun jadi menggemaskan tapi juga menggairahkan? Astaga. Jangan salahkan kai yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya kalau disuguhkan Sehun dalam mode seperti ini.

"Se-hun.." bisik kai sarat akan nafsunya yang sudah melampaui batasnya.

Secara sadar tangannya mendorong kepala sehun menekannya agar memberikan hisapan hisapan kecil diarea lehernya. Karna sungguh, kai suka sehun yg seperti ini. sehun yg nakal dan err~

menggairahkan.

Sehun masih terus melakukan kegiatannya, bibir tipisnya tidak henti mengukir tanda merah samar di bagian leher kai. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yg kai gunakan dengan gerakan sensual.

Saat semua sudah terlepas, dengan tidak sabaran sehun menyentuh tonjolan didada kai.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata kai dalam. Dapat sehun liat dari sorot mata kai kalau laki laki itu tengah menahan nafsunya.

"Kai-ahh." Panggilnya sensual dengan sedikit desahan. Tatapan matanya sayu.

"ya, Baby?"

"Sentuh aku"

Dan kai sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan tidak sabaran kai membuka seluruh kain yg melekat ditubuh sehun. Menatap lapar setiap inci tubuh tanpa cacat itu.

Kai memagut bibir tipis sehun tergesa seakan tidak ada hari esok. Tangannya sibuk bergerilya menggerayangi apa yg bisa disentuh.

"Kai hhh." Satu desahan lolos saat bibir tebal kai menyentuh tonjolan didada sehun.

Sehun rasanya seperti terbakar. Bibir tebal kai memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi tubuhnya.

"Nghh kai."

Sehun mencengkram erat bahu namja tan diatasnya saat dengan sengaja menggoda bagian tubuhnya yg sensitif. Kai tahu sekali bagaimana cara membuat Sehun seakan melayang dengan semua sentuhan namja itu.

"Sehunna aku tidak tau hal yg membuatmu bisa seliar malam ini. Tapi sungguh, aku menyukainya. Sangat." Ujar kai. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengerjai titik sensitif sehun.

kai kembali memagut bibir tipis sehun dengan nafsu yg lebih besar. Satu tangannya digunakan meremas penis sehun. Mengurutnya pelan yg semakin lama temponya semakin cepat.

Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya saat ini. sentuhan kai terlalu memabukkan. Dia akan merindukan sentuhan jemari kasar namja tan itu.

Seketika sehun tersadar, mungkin besok dia akan meninggalkan namja-nya—

Huh? Bolehkah sehun menyebut seolah kai adalah miliknya untuk malam ini?

Malam ini saja, karena Sehun tidak yakin apa ia masih bisa bersama dengan Kai dikemudian hari. Bolehkan ia menikmati waktunya dengan Kai malam ini? Hanya malam ini.

Malam ini saja.

Tanpa ada Krystal-

Dan hanya berdua-

Hanya Kai dan dirinya-

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Kaihh aku hh." Sehun mencapai puncaknya. Dadanya naik turun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yg tersenggal setelah orgasme. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, yang membuat sehun terlihat semakin sexy dimata kai.

"Sehun." Nafas kai memberat "aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Langsung ke inti?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengnggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lakukan kai ! Lakukan sampai kau puas. Lakukanlah sesukamu, masuki aku dengan keras. Buat aku menjeritkan namamu. hanya namamu. Lakukanlah seolah ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersama kai."

"Bicara apa kau ini. Kita akan tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi." Tegas kai. Sungguh kai tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dirinya jika Sehun pergi dari sisinya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Krystal. Tidak mungkin aku akan tetap disini sedangkan kau sudah ada istrimu yg bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu?" Tanya sehun lembut. Sehun mengelus surai hitam kai lembut.

" Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Tolong jangan bahas Krystal ketika kita sedang berdua. Lupakan saja kalau kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sehunna."

"Baiklah baiklah." Akhirnya sehun memilih mengalah.

"Kai-ah, aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu kai. Sangat."

Sehun sungguh sunguh dengan ucapannya. Sehun memang sangat mencintai kai. Sangat mencintai namja diatasnya ini.

Mata dengan manik caramel berlapis cairan bening itu masih menatap hazel kelam milik Kai. Membiarkan namja tan itu menyadari, kalau apa yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah sebuah kesungguhan.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintai ku, Kai-"

 _'Maka aku akan mencoba bertahan dengan mu lebih lama'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"..."

Diam,

Tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir penuh milik Kai. Namja tan itu hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bimbang yang malah terlihat seperti sebuah tatapan dingin dimata Sehun.

Dan akhirnya semua itu membuat Sehun Sadar satu hal-

Kai tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Kai-"

"Hentikan Sehun" Kai menyela kalimat yang baru saja akan diucapkan Sehun.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kebimbangannya, akhirnya kai memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yg sempat tertunda.

Masa bodoh dengan pernyataan cinta untuk Sehun! Karena mulai saat ini dia akan mengekspresikan semua cintanya untuk Sehun dengan tindakan, bukan hanya sebuah perkataan.

Dan Kai sudah berjanji soal itu. Selama Sehun masih memilih untuk berada disisinya. Ya, Kai berjanji.

kai menuntun tangan sehun untuk menyentuh penisnya yg sudah menegang. Sehun yg mengertipun meremas junior kai pelan membuat kai melenguh nikmat.

"Shh cukup hh kita langsung saja.'' Kai menuntun juniornya menuju hole Sehun.

Sehu meringis saat ujung tumpul junior jongin berusaha menerobos hole sempitnya.

"arhh kai." sehun menghela nafasnya saat penis berurat milik kai sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Kai masih menunggu sampai sehun siap.

"Move hhh kai."

Perlahan kai mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan, lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat dan tidak sabaran. Kai menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan sehun, menghisap bibir tipis itu dengan rakus seolah tidak ingin kehilangan rasa manis dari bibir tipis yg sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya mengocok penis sehun sesuai tempo sodokannya. Membuat sehun kewalahan sendiri.

Bibir kai sudah berpindah pada puting Sehun yg sedari tadi tidak disentuhnya. memberi tanda kepemilikan didada putih mulus tanpa cacat itu seolah memberi tanda bahwa sehun adalah miliknya.

"Kai nghhh."

Masukㅡ

"Sehunnahh."

keluarㅡ

"Ughhh."

Masukㅡ

"Ouhhh."

ㅡ

Keluar

kai semakin menggenjot lubang Sehun tanpa ampun. Kaki sehun melingkar indah dipinggang kai. Mempermudah kai untuk memperdalam hujamannya dihole sehun.

Penyatuan mereka saat ini benar benar-

Entahlah kai tidak bisa menjelaskannya. rasanya terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

sehun mengeratkan pelukannya disaat dirasanya hampir mendapat puncaknya. Kai yg tau sehun hampir orgasme semakin mempercepat gerakannya karna dirinya juga hampir sampai.

"Kai hh akuhh."

"Bersamahhh baby hh."

kai menyentakkan juniornya , menyemburkan lelehan sperma yg membanjiri hole sehun. Sperma sehun sendiri berhamburan mengotori perutnya juga perut kai.

kai menatap sehun yang kini mengatur nafasnya yg tidak beraturan. Sehun-nya luar biasa sekali malam ini. Kai sampai hampir kewalahan.

Kai mengecup ujung bibir sehun lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga sehun "saatnya ronde kedua babe hh." Kai menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga sehun membuat sehun menggeliat dalam kukungannya.

Tanpa aba aba kai membalikkan posisi sehun jadi membelakanginya.

Dogi style. Tanpa babibu membobol lubang sehun tanpa ampun.

"Ngghhh kai hh faster hhhh."

Dan malam itu jadi malam yg panjang bagi mereka berdua. Kai yg seolah tidak ada lelahnya menghajar hole sehun tanpa ampun dengan berbagai posisi dan gaya.

 **.**

Pukul empat pagi mereka baru selesai dengan kegiatan mereka. Dengan sehun yg lemas bukan main. tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka keluar. Bau sperma pun sudah memenuhi ruang kamar mereka.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Hunnie." Kai mengecup kening sehun sayang. Sedangkan namja dalam pelukannya itu sudah terlelap dan terlalut dalam mimpinya.

Kai menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh ramping sehun. Hingga akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengarungi mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Sehun mengerti. Disaat ia sudah yakin dengan semua keputusannya, kenapa selalu ada saja perasaan takut kehilangan hanya dengan menatap Kai yang masih terlelap seperti ini.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia membuat namja tan itu terbangun dan mecegahnya untuk pergi.

Rasanya—

 _ **Bipp... Bip... Bipp...**_

Sehun menghapus air matanya saat dirasa Ponsel yang tersimpan disaku mantel nya berdering. Dengan cepat jemari lentik itu merogoh saku mantel tempat ponselnya berada.

 _Kyungsoo hyung calling..._

 _ **Klik...**_

"Ya hyung" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

 _'Aku sudah ada di lobby apartment mu. Cepatlah turun'_

"Aku akan segera kesana—" namja cantik itu menatap Kai. "Sebentar lagi, Tolong tunggu—"

"Sebentar"

 _ **Klik...**_

Sehun memutus sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak, kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel.

Matanya masih terpokus, menatap sosok tan yang masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Menatap sosok separuh jiwanya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lihat dan temui lagi—

Selamanya.

Irisnya kembali memburam, ada sebuah perasaan sesak bercampur bimbang yang kembali menyeruak menghantam ulu hatinya.

Ini sakit, meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat amat kita cintai itu menyakitkan.

"Kai—" sebuah suara lirih bercampur isakan pelan lolos dari bibir tipis itu. Jemari lentiknya bergetar, menyentuh pahatan sempurna yang tercetak disetiap lekuk wajah tampan Kai.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini hiks— maaf tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk tetap berada disisi mu hiks—" Sehun beringsut mendekati tubuh Kai yang masih terlelap, mengecup kening namja yang begitu ia cintai itu —lama, sebelum kemudian mengakhirinya berbarengan dengan ribuan tetes air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi putihnya.

Namja anggun itu berjalan mundur, mengeluarkan secarik kertas —hasil tes kehamilannya— dan sebuah taspack dari saku mantelnya, lalu menyimpannya dinakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku akan pergi" ia tersenyum meski kedua matanya kembali memburam oleh liquid bening yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. "Tapi Setidaknya kau harus tau—"

Sehun menangis, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Mencegah isakan memilukan yang terus memaksa keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau harus tau hiks— kalau diperutku hiks— tumbuh sebuah janin hiks— yang kelak akan menjadi anak mu hiks— Tolong maafkan aku—" namja anggun itu berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya berhenti diambang pintu kamar.

"Selama tinggal, Kim Jongin—"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya"

Sehun berbalik, berjalan cepat meninggalkan sosok Kai yang masih terlelap—

Setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan, tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya sosok yang sedari tadi terlelap itu kini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan kosong dan setitik air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata tajamnya.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah membuat ku mengerti semua sakit yang kau rasakan saat aku melihat mu pergi—" pandangannya memburam, bertepatan dengan sosok Sehun yang tak bisa lagi tertangkap oleh netranya.

"Aku memang terlambat menyadari nya, tapi kau juga harus tau satu hal—"

"Kau harus tau kalau aku mencintai mu, Oh Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena sesuatu yang berawal dari sebuah kesalahan, tidak akan berakhir baik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOLONG JANGAN TIMPUK SAYA KARENA ENDING NYA APA BANGET TT**

 **Maaf serius saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, atas keterlambatan update dan ending yg ancur kaga karuan bhaks**

 **Sebenarnya saya sudah kehilangan feel sama ff ini, karena yeah ada sebuah skandal yang menimpa uri dancing machine TT maaf juga saya tidak menampilkan sosok Krystal. Tolong maklumi saya yang masih dalam masa baper karena confirmed nya hubungan keduanya TT**

 **Ah ya, thanks... Super thanks untuk ma besties** _ **purplegyu**_ **yang udah bersedia membantu saya membuatkan scene NC-nya Wkwkwk thanks ya, lain kali gue repotin elu lagi wkwk wkwk kecup sayang untuk mu sooyeah~ :v**

 **Big thanks super big thanks untuk semua readers yang udah bersedia nunggu, review, pm :v nih especially for my twinnie Meli :v special juga untuk semua reader~ maaf gak bisa nyebutin Satu satu, Tapi demi Tuhan, saya bahagia baca semua review kalian. Bahagia dan terharu karena kalian mengapresiasi karya saya, hehe. Ini untuk kalian semua~**

 **Semoga reader semua puas ya, wkwk meski saya yakin kalian akan maki-maki saya setelah ini karena emang ini ending yg ancur dan tidak bagus dan tidak sesuai harapan :v**

 **Mau epilog?**

 **Mau tau endingnya KaiHun kaya gimana? Review lagi, ne? Kkkk**

 **Sampai jumpa di satu chapter tambahan :v**

 **Thanks semuanyaaaaa**

 **Paiii paiiiii**

 **Hann hunnie~**


End file.
